Simply Inlove
by YukinokawaiiChan
Summary: Serena Moon, a princess who runs away as a desperate act to escape a forced marriage and a restricted life meets a traveler from earth Darien Cohnheim who seem to have some secrets of his own too. Must Read!
1. The man with the magical weapon

**_Simply In love  
  
_**Chapter 1: _That man with the magical weapon called gun  
_  
Hello this is Yukinokawaiichan with my new story. Read and enjoy! Don't forget to write your comments and suggestion and please if you want to flame me, flame me nicely.=) Thanks! I also want to say that I'm not very good with English and the grammar stuff so I'm really sorry if you happen to see one. Lastly, I don't own SM but in this story I own them. Halt! Don't sue me! That's all! Babooooo! Fanfiction rocks and I hope to see you again in the next chapter.

_Serena Moon_, the Princess who's identity has been hidden to the entire Moon kingdom except to close family members. The Princess, having the desire to travel and being free from an unwanted betrothal ran away from the castle with her personal maid and guardian, Luna.  
  
_Darien Cohnheim_, a rich traveler from another kingdom called Earth. He had business with the Moon Queen, Serenity. While heading towards his destination, he meets two young girls. Unbeknownst to him, one of them was the Princess of the moon but constantly he sees another girl with long blonde hair. Who is she? The more he finds out, the more confuse he gets.

It was a rainy morning. The slightly transparent pink curtain in her room showed the gray sky outside. Serena Moon slowly opened her sleepy blue aquamarine eyes and stifled a yawn.  
  
She closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper in her white comfy four- poster bed overpopulated by soft pillows. She was about to sleep again when a dark ebony haired maid barged in her room.  
  
"Princess, it's already nine o'clock. Please get up. Your bath is getting cold." The maid said exasperatedly while placing a tray of food in a brown oak table beside the window.  
  
"butIstillwanttosleep..." Serena muttered and began to doze off again.  
  
The maid sighed and an idea occurred in her head. "Oh shucks, breakfast will get cold too. Too bad, the waffles are so delicious when it's still hot." She said loudly hoping to catch the Princess's attention.  
  
It did catch her attention.  
  
Serena stopped snoring and her eyes immediately open. She sniffed the delicious aroma of her favorite breakfast and sprang out of the bed.  
  
"OOoh Luna! You always have a way in ruining my nice sleep." Serena complained childishly while sitting down and taking a big bite of the waffles that was topped with chocolate syrup and some of her favorite fruits like strawberry, peach and mango.  
  
"It's true though, if I haven't wake you up. Would you be eating that delicious food, right now?" Luna asked proudly.  
  
"Well, you're right and wow! This waffle is so delicious!" Serena said cheerfully. Every time she eats sweet food, her temper goes to grumpy to extremely happy. No kidding!  
  
She looks at Luna and smiled to herself. Ever since she was a born, Luna became her instant personal maid and guardian. You see, Luna is no ordinary maid. She is the only maid in the entire castle who is allowed to see Serena's face.  
  
In short, Luna is the most trusted maid by the queen and therefore, she is the head of all maids. Everyday, she unlocks Serena's room and serves her breakfast. Afterwards, she gives the Princess a bath and dresses her up and hides her face in a special magical mask.  
  
The magical mask was given by the Queen of Mercury. The Queen of Mercury was the most intelligent woman in the universe and she made that mask to cover Serena's identity.  
  
Now, the most awaited question. Why are they hiding Serena's identity? Before Serenity was born, a cruel witch named Beryl promised that she would kill the Princess and create a fearful sorceress with the Princess's face.  
  
Another question, why would they believe Beryl instead of laughing at her for saying those silly things? Actually, Beryl is the witch among witches. You don't even laugh at her jokes because they're cruel. Once Beryl cursed something, it is done without anything to reverse it.  
  
One last question, why does Serenity even have a window when her life was in danger if that witch saw a peek of her face? The window had a certain spell given by the Queen of Mars, another close friend of the Queen Serenity.  
  
Outside her window looks black and the room looks empty and if anyone goes closer to it, he or she will be burned to death. Even the most powerful witch, Beryl can't do anything with her powers to take a peek of Serenity in her window. It's just like a person punching a huge building made up of pure steel. No matter how you punch it, it will never get destroyed.  
  
So you see, at least Serenity can have the privilege of having to see the view of the kingdom below and still no one can see her standing in the window wearing nothing at all. Just kidding!  
  
"Serena! You're eating too fast. Here, drink some tea." Luna screeched. She poured some tea in a cup and added some milk and sugar. That's the way the Princess usually liked her tea.  
  
Serena stopped eating and drank the tea. "By the way, what is my schedule today?" She asked curiously.  
  
Luna placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you forgot today's schedule?" She asked warily. "I've told you about it last night over and over again."  
  
Serena smiled a goofy grin and gave her head a soft punch. "Right! My mother wants to have a serious talk with me this afternoon...but, I don't recall not having a serious talk with her ever since though."  
  
"I think I know what she wants to talk about." Luna said silently. Sometimes she speaks out loud her thoughts and it was really getting inconvenient for her.  
  
"You do?" Serena asked with open eyes. "Well, what is it?"  
  
Luna looked at her and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Err, I'm not really sure so it's best that I won't speak of it."  
  
"Aw, come on! Please." Serena pouted and tugged Luna's apron.  
  
Luna inhaled deeply and shook her head. "Serena, you're not a child anymore. you must get rid of that childish habit of pouting and tugging things."  
  
"Please. Pretty please." Serena tugged her apron again and flashed her long eyelashes at Luna.  
  
Luna sighed. "I'm really sorry, Serena but I think it's best if your mother say it to you personally."  
  
"Hmph! All right." Serena said dejectedly leaning back to her chair and finishing her cup of tea.  
  
"That's a good girl. Now, come on. Your bath is reading and we still have to put that magic mask on your face." Luna said in a motherly voice.  
  
Queen Serenity studied her brooch and smiled at her reflection. Even though she was already aging, she was still as beautiful as a blooming rose. She rubbed the piece of crystal and suddenly frowned.  
  
Today, she was going to tell the news to Serenity. Even though she didn't want to do this, she had to because she wanted a grand daughter.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
Then, two girls entered. One girl was their loyal maid Luna. Actually Luna was not a girl, she was probably 100 years old but the reason why Luna never aged was that she was accidentally cursed by a sorceress and Luna said that she didn't mind the curse either so there she was. The Princess's loyal maid and guardian and when the queen was young, Luna also did the same duty.  
  
The other girl was the Princess but her face and hair was not. Serena looked pretty and simple like a pretty peasant girl. Her eyes from aquamarine blue became green and her long golden hair that reached to her knees became hip-length and colored dark-blonde.  
  
"What is it, my queen?" asked Serena formally. She was not allowed to address her mother because if someone overheard then it would be chaotic.  
  
"Laura, I have something very important to discuss with you." The Queen said. She called her daughter that name when Serena wore the magical mask. "Luna, would you please guard the door and make sure no one would be eavesdropping."  
  
Luna bowed graciously and left the room.  
  
"My Queen even though the door is already protected from any eavesdropper, should I still call you my queen?" asked Serena.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "Yes, it is better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Serena nodded. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" She asked.  
  
The Queen looked at her daughter with the different face and smiled gently. "Now, I'm sure you won't be happy with this but please think first before you do something, all right?"  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"You remember Prince Seiya?"  
  
"Of course, my best friend Seiya who doesn't know my real face. What about him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um well, you're betrothed to him since you were born. He is coming here tomorrow; Laura and the two of you are going to have a secret engagement..." The Queen said but Serena interrupted.  
  
"You cannot do that! Anything but that!" Serena screamed angrily while tears fell from her green eyes.  
  
"See? I told you to think first before you scream at me. I know what I'm doing, Laura. You need to wed! You're 18 years old." The Queen said strictly.  
  
"I know that I have to wed someday but I want to wed someone I love! I'm doomed with this...with this..." Serena pointed her finger at her face and looked around. "You know what and you can't even let me choose who I want to marry?!"  
  
"I...just thought that you're okay with this, Laura. You seem pretty happy when you're with him. I just didn't think..."  
  
"If I'm going to marry him then surely, he will know that I'm the..." Serena stopped and looked around and said silently to her mother. "Princess, right?"  
  
"No one will know, Laura. Everyone in this Kingdom assumes that you died when I gave birth to you except that horrible witch, Beryl. Everyone also knows that you're my niece and since they think that I have no daughter, I consider you as my own."  
  
"So basically even when I am married to Prince Seiya. He will never know my real identity?" Serena whispered sadly.  
  
The Queen shook her head. "We will tell him tomorrow, Laura and after that you go to his kingdom and you can live there without that magical mask. You can be free...I...I'm doing this for you. It's painful for me too."  
  
Serena wiped her face with a handkerchief and curtsied elegantly. "May I go now?" She asked coldly.  
  
The Queen sighed and nodded.  
  
"Please think about it." The Queen said before Serena left the room.  
  
"What happened?" Luna asked when she saw the Princess's sorrowful face.  
  
Serena looked at her guardian. "I don't want to think about it. Luna, come to my room tonight at 11 sharp, okay? This is an order!"  
  
Luna blinked at her and gaped. This was the first time she saw the Princess acting this way. She even gave her an order. "But Laura, that's not an appropriate time?" Luna complained.  
  
"It's an order!" Serena yelled angrily and suddenly covered her mouth. She blushed and left Luna in a daze of confusion.  
  
Something was going on and Luna just had to follow that order to find out exactly what was going on.  
  
11 o'clock sharp  
  
Serena paced around the room and waited for Luna. "Where is she?" She asked worriedly. "Tonight is the night." She said in final declaration. She looked at the clock again.  
  
She heard someone come in and she smiled as she saw Luna enter her room with a worried face. "Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
Luna stopped and faced her. "Princess, I..." but she was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"I'm going to run away, Luna. Will you come with me?" The Princess asked all of a sudden.  
  
Luna's eyes opened wide and she placed her hands on her hips. "That is not the way to solve your problem, Serena." She adviced.  
  
The Princess's face fell and she gave Luna a glare. "Fine if you won't come with me, then I'm going alone."  
  
Serena snatched her pink backpack and went towards the door.  
  
Luna grabbed her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately.  
  
Serena remained quiet for a while. "I...just hate this life, Luna. Everything is a lie. I can't even marry someone I love. I want freedom..." She said sadly.  
  
"You know your mother is just protecting you from that witch. You will break her heart, Serena. If you were in your mother's place, how would you feel if you found out that your daughter ran away? If you are that mother who used all her powers to protect her daughter?" Luna asked angrily.  
  
Serena dropped her bag to the floor. "I...I don't know what to feel because I feel miserable and lonely." She cried softly.  
  
"Can you not consider Prince Seiya? He's an attractive young man and he's also very nice. Maybe your future with him will be colorful if you give it a chance?" Luna asked her gently while the anger in her dissipated.  
  
"I like Seiya but only as a friend and if the rumors are true that he has a crush on me then, he has a crush on the magical mask not me."  
  
Luna sighed and touched Serena's shoulder. "Serena, please don't do this."  
  
Serena wiped her face and smiled brightly at Luna. "Goodbye Luna. Thank you for everything and please tell my mother that I'm sorry." She said while she opened the door and began to leave.  
  
"Wait." Luna said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked tiredly.  
  
"You forgot this..." Luna said holding the magical mask.  
  
"But...I'm not going to wear that anymore." Serena complained.  
  
"I'm going with you and I demand that you wear that mask." Luna said demandingly. She didn't even know why wasn't stopping the Princess with her powers.  
  
"Oh, Luna..." Serena said happily and hugged the black-haired girl. "But if I wear that then people will recognize me. No one knows my real face so why should I wear that mask?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "That mask does not only change your identity, Serena. It has a spell that makes you an entirely different person. If you don't wear that mask, the witch can smell your blood and will search for you because she knows you're not protected by the castle and by the mask. She knows you're alive and she is just waiting for the time to kill you."  
  
Serena shivered but she thought of her forced marriage. "Okay, I will wear the mask. Can we go now?"  
  
Luna nodded and went with Serena. "Err, I forgot to bring clothes or money..." She said suddenly while they were outside the castle.  
  
Serena shrugged. "It's okay, I think I have a little."  
  
Luna looked at Serena and she felt like fainting. How could they possibly run away if they only had limited money?  
  
"I...I'm hungry." Serena said and her stomach made a sound. That certainly proved her point.  
  
Luna sighed. "Let's go to that small inn, I think food is available there." She said and headed towards the small cottage while Serena followed her.  
  
"Hello! Welcome. Are you going to stay here for the night?" A plump woman asked them cheerfully holding a plate of roasted chicken.  
  
"Um no, we're just going to order some food." Luna said shyly. She wasn't usually shy but then she wasn't sure if Serena had enough money so she was going to make sure that she was kind to this woman.  
  
"That's fine. Sit down."  
  
Luna grabbed Serena and whispered hurriedly in her ear. "Order as little as possible. We don't have enough money."  
  
Serena looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Well, what would you like to eat?" The plumb woman asked.  
  
"I would like to eat roasted chicken with mashed potatoes..." Serena suddenly chocked as she felt Luna's feet stomp her hers. "...Ow! That's all." She looked at Luna and stared at her guardian's furious face.  
  
"How about you, Miss?" The woman asked Luna.  
  
"Is your water clean?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes it is." The woman answered pleasantly.  
  
"Is is free?" Luna asked again.  
  
The woman gave her a strange look and nodded.  
  
"Then one water for me. That's all." Luna smiled brightly and then she added. "The two of us will just share the chicken and mashed potatoes."  
  
When the woman left, Serena pouted and said, "No fair, it's not enough for my hungry stomach."  
  
"I said order as little as possible but you didn't so we'll share."  
  
"No fair." Serena muttered.  
  
Later, the woman arrived and placed their plates with the food. "Enjoy the meal." She said and then she looked at Serena and bit her lips. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?" The woman asked.  
  
Serena was about to put the chicken leg on her mouth when she gaped at the woman. "Huh? I...Err..." She stuttered.  
  
"You must have mistaken her for someone else." Luna said convincingly.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, I guess you're right." She said and then left them alone.  
  
Serena exhaled and chomped a big bite of the chicken leg. Luna smiled. "Even though she's a princess, she eats like a scavenger." She thought.  
  
"Hey! It's Laura." One of the customer yelled.  
  
"Yes it is her!" The others agreed and suddenly Serena and Luna were covered by a crowd of strangers.  
  
Serena stood up and screamed. "You must be mistaken. I just look like her."  
  
The people gaped stupidly at her.  
  
"Come on, let's leave." Luna said grabbing Serena's hand and leading them outside the inn.  
  
"Wait! Your payment." The woman shouted.  
  
"Oh yes." Serena said and reached for her pocket but it was empty. "Oh no." She squeaked. "What is it?" Luna asked worriedly. "I...I think I lost my money." Serena said.  
  
"You two girls pay up or else!" One of the men threaten.  
  
Everyone became quiet.  
  
"Uh...I seem to have lost my wallet." Serena laughed uneasily.  
  
"Well, well what should we do to you two young ladies?" A big man said maliciously.  
  
"George don't!" The woman pleaded. "They could clean."  
  
"No! Chicken is expensive these days and they couldn't pay half of it by only washing dishes. You give your body to me tonight and you can go home tomorrow, is that a good deal?" He asked.  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed with fury and she screamed. "Go to hell you maniac!"  
  
The man was taken back and he grabbed Serena by her shoulders. "You little piece of #$!"  
  
Luna closed her eyes and was about to summon her power when a young man with jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes entered the inn and pointed a metal looking thing in the big man's head. "Leave the girl alone." He said.  
  
"Ohoho! And what is that suppose to do to me?" The big man asked sarcastically moving his hand down to Serena's chest.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
The crowd screamed and ran away from the inn.  
  
The big man stared at the hole beside and released Serena. "Wow, that's one hell of a magical thing man. She's yours." He said cowardly.  
  
"Come with me." The handsome man said and they followed him silently outside the inn.  
  
"Thank you for saving me with that magical thing." Serena said gratefully. He stared at her and Serena felt her knees wobble.  
  
"By the way my name is...Laura."  
  
The handsome man smiled at last and said. "My name is Darien Cohnheim and that thing I used was a gun. An invention from my planet that is used to protect one's self."  
  
"Where are you from, Darien sir?"  
  
"Planet Earth."  
  
"Why are you here?" Luna asked suddenly not knowing if they should trust him or not even though he saved them.  
  
"I have business with the Queen Serenity." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
Serena looked at Luna and to Darien. "If it's all right, what is your business with the Queen, sir?"  
  
Darien grinned.  
  
End of chapter.


	2. The girl and boy from the past

_**Simply In love  
  
**_Chapter 2: _The girl and boy from the past  
  
_Hi! I know! I know! I'm so lazy to update this chapter but at least I did, right?=) Well anyhow, thank you for all your reviews and your support for my story and especially those reviewers from my last story, "A thousand butterflies" Thank you for being there for me. Hehehe! Well anyway, here is chapter two. I admit that I'm not the best writer and there may be some wrong spellings or wrong grammars and others so I'll say please bare with it in advance but don't go away yet! It's really fun so please read this! Enjoy and pleaaaseee don't forget to REVIEW! It really makes me happy. Ciao dewa matta ne!!!!! FAnfiction rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Reminders:** _If Serena is wearing the magical mask, her name is Laura. Period._

_   
  
_"Why do you like to know, Miss?" Darien asked her smiling this mysterious grin which made Laura flush furiously.  
  
"I...err...just want to know." Laura stuttered.  
  
Luna glared at Darien and said breezily. "If he doesn't want to answer then leave him alone. Let's go, Laura."  
  
Darien looked at Luna and for the first time he noticed the black-haired girl. "I believe I don't know your name, miss? Are you two sisters?" He asked.  
  
Laura looked at the bewildered Luna and giggled.  
  
"I...My name is Luna, sir. Laura and I are only close friends but I will protect her if danger comes her way. Believe me." Luna said proudly.  
  
Darien blinked. "I see." He said.  
  
"Let's go, Laura." Luna urged and then she took Laura's hand.  
  
"Wait!" Darien called. The two girls stopped and looked at him. "What are you two doing here at this time of night, anyway?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Why should we answer you when you won't even answer ours?" Luna asked him with a smile tugging on her lips.  
  
Laura nudged Luna's shoulder and Luna nudged Laura's shoulder back. "It's what you call pay back time." Luna whispered in her ear and Laura laughed.  
  
"Actually, the Queen asked for me but I don't know what she wants me to do." Darien admitted. "How about you two girls? You better not be running away because it would be very dangerous for you two pretty girls." Darien joked.  
  
"Ah..." Laura laughed worriedly and looked at Luna who was doing the same thing.  
  
"You are running away, aren't you?" Darien asked.  
  
Luna looked at Darien and asked exasperatedly. "Why do you know, sir?"  
  
"Well, it's not every day you see two girls hanging out in that crazy bar in this time of night besides you two look lost." Darien replied.  
  
Laura and Luna remained silent.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You two can come with me and I can ask the queen to help you two." Darien suggested expecting the two girls to brighten up and thank him happily but they didn't.  
  
Laura's face dropped and so did Luna's.  
  
"It's very kind of you sir but um...we'll make it on our own." Laura suddenly said squeezing the black hood she was wearing.  
  
"Huh?" was the only thing Darien could say.  
  
"We'll be going now. Goodbye Darien Cohnheim. Thank you for saving our lives there." Luna said putting a cheerful face and headed towards the opposite direction where Darien was going.  
  
Serena gave him a sad smile and called for Luna. "Luna! Wait for me." She called running to catch up with the black haired girl who was walking hurriedly.  
  
Darien sighed. He couldn't let these two ran away girls be left alone. "Wait! Let me help you." He yelled.  
  
Laura turned around and stared at his dreamy blue eyes which weren't very expressive but it still made her sigh. Luna placed her hands on her hips and also sighed but not because of his gorgeousness but his impulsiveness.  
  
"I have a place back in Earth. I can take you there." Darien suddenly said and he had no idea why he even suggested that in the first place.  
  
Laura gave him a little smile and he gave her a heart-attack smile which made Laura choke but she pretended it was only a cough.  
  
"Place...Yes! Please do." Laura said cheerfully.  
  
"Wait..." interrupted Luna. "How do we know if we can trust you?"  
  
"Well, I saved you two from those men didn't I?" Darien replied with a grin.  
  
Luna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Aside from that"  
  
"Hey, do I look like a rapist to you because if you do then adios amigo's. I just don't want you two to be in danger and in return, I am a rapist or a killer or something?..." Darien asked confusedly. Normally, he was a cool person but sometimes he was too sensitive.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on. I don't think you're a rapist. In fact, I think you're a hero!" Laura said hurriedly stomping Luna's foot secretly.  
  
"YOOWeeyeah!" Luna cleared her throat and looked at her swollen feet. "Of course he is. I just want to know if we can really trust you."  
  
"Just trust me." Darien said softly towards Laura ignoring Luna who was too busy looking at her foot.  
  
Laura gave him a huge smile and patted his shoulders. "I trust you." She said and for the first time, she felt her heart beat so loudly that she could hear it.  
  
"Thank you." Darien said to her.  
  
Laura looked down and frowned. She saw her face. The face with the magical mask. The face which wasn't hers. Even if Darien fell in love with her, it was her fake face. She felt sadden and her eyes began to get watery.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Laura took a deep breath and her eyes became dry again. She smiled cheerfully and grabbed his arm. "Come on, take us to your place. I can't wait to see what Earth looks like!" She said excitedly.  
  
Darien glanced at the pretty brown-haired girl who was holding his arm and he felt her sadness. Whatever it was, he felt it. Something was wrong and somehow he wanted to take that sadness away.  
  
"Sure but I think it's going to take us at least three days to get there with a really fast horse or a boat." Darien said a little worried that his meeting with the Queen would be delayed. Someone was definitely going to wring his neck.  
  
"Do you know teleporting?" Luna asked Darien.  
  
Darien shook his head. "No, but I've heard that one before."  
  
Luna took his hand and Serena's. "Well, Mr. Cohnheim. It looks like we're going to teleport to Earth because I know how."  
  
So when the black-haired girl closed her eyes. A huge bright light engulfed them and they disappeared in matter of seconds.  
  
The last thing Laura saw was Darien's wide eyes and she giggled because he looks so manly and who could have known that the gorgeous cutie was afraid of a little teleporting which was just a normal thing in the Moon Kingdom.Darien slowly opened his eyes and heard two girls giggling. He stood up quickly and saw Laura's and Luna's shaking shoulders. "What's going on?" He asked groggily.  
  
Laura took one look at him and laughed so hard.  
  
"Mr. Cohnheim, it's nice to see you awake already." Luna said stiffly controlling her almost uncontrollable urge to laugh.  
  
Darien looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked with a very annoyed voice.  
  
Laura took a deep breath and said, "It seems like you have fainted during the teleport incident, Mr. Darien."  
  
Darien bit his lip and a tint of pink appeared in his cheeks.  
  
Luna exploded out laughing so hard that she had to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's...I just never thought that a man would blush. I mean...I've never seen a man blush before." She said.  
  
"I am not blushing!" Darien denied with his blue eyes opened wide.  
  
Laura giggled. "It's okay, Darien. I have seen a man blush before. I think it's a normal thing to blush whether you're a guy or a girl."  
  
Darien stared at the sky and stood up. "Yeah, I guess." He said then changed the topic real quick. "Hey, we're on earth already. Hey Luna, how come you know how to teleport to Earth?"  
  
Luna looked at him in the eyes and said proudly. "I have live longed enough to travel around the universe with the..." She paused and remembered that she wasn't supposed to say that she was traveling with the Queen. "...I mean to travel with Laura, isn't that right?" She asked Laura.  
  
"Yes, Luna and I have gone to many places before."  
  
Darien looked at them as if they were really strange. "Tell me, why did you two run away if you had a really good life then?"  
  
Darien saw Laura's face which looked really sad but then in another minute it was gone. "We just want freedom from the really strict life we had." Laura replied softly.  
  
"I see..." Darien muttered and smiled brightly at her. "Well, you two will have all the freedom here on Earth."  
  
Laura sighed. How come she felt a bad now? She thought of her mother and she felt even more sad. She thought of her current face, the magical face which she must wear to protect herself, made her feel like crying. She thought of true love which she really can't have since she can't even wear her own face and she felt like dying. Was it really a good idea to run away after all? Maybe it would have worked with Prince Seiya after all, he was her best friend.  
  
Luna looked at Laura and felt her pain. If you think about it, the magical face was more realistic now than Serena's true face, her true identity.  
  
"Let's go girls." Darien said when a brown carriage stopped in front of them and they got in. "Abacus Garden 4rth Street please."  
  
The driver looked at them and stared at Darien and his eyes looked shocked.  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow at the driver and asked, "Well, what is wrong?"  
  
The driver coughed and shook his head. "Err nothing, sir." And with that, the carriage went forward and headed towards the place that Darien had said.  
  
The carriage stopped in front of a large house and lots of maids helped them out. Laura looked at Darien and asked, "Is this your house, Mr. Darien?"  
  
Darien grinned and nodded. "You two can stay here as long as you want." He said kindly. "Laura, you are free in this place. In this place, I hope you will be happy and all your sadness will disappear." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Serena felt her eyes water and she looked at him and asked wistfully, "Why? How come you know?"  
  
"I feel it in you."  
  
Laura hugged Darien and said, "Thank you." Darien returned her hug and he felt good for some reasons. Even though he didn't know why Laura suddenly became happy when he said that he felt it in her.  
  
Luna looked at the two and shook her head. "Okay! Time to break the hug. Would you give us a tour in your really large house, Mr. Cohnheim?" She asked.  
  
Darien released Laura and sighed. "Call me Darien, Luna. To tell you the truth, I really dislike my last name. It sounds like a vegetable so if you mind I'd rather like to hear you call me Darien."  
  
Laura giggled.  
  
"Darien, Darien, Darien." Luna repeated agitatedly. "Would you please give us a tour. I wouldn't like to be lost here."  
  
Darien laughed. "Sure."  
  
Laura smiled as Darien guided them through a double wooden door that led towards a huge magnificent garden.  
  
When they first entered his house, he toured them first in the lobby room, the music room and the dining room which consisted of the first floor of the house. The second floor only had one room and inside was the library which was really big. The third floor was where the master bedroom, three guest rooms and a room which had a big Jacuzzi were found. The fourth floor was a big attic.  
  
Anyway, as Laura walked around the garden. She stopped and asked in amazement. "What is that?" She pointed towards a lake at the tip of the garden.  
  
Darien grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. "That is my own private lake. Actually, it's only artificial so the fishes there are hand picked by me and it's very safe to swim there since it's only five feet."  
  
"Wow" Luna thought but then she said it out loud as usual.  
  
"You must be some noble to own this magnificent place, Mr. Darien." Laura said unable to control her curiosity about Darien.  
  
Darien looked at her strangely. "I'm only a loyal captain of the King's army. Every time we win a battle. He rewards me with lavish things even if I don't want it."  
  
"So your a captain." Luna muttered. "Where is your family, Mr. Cohnheim?"  
  
Darien smiled a little. "Luna, its Darien. I told you not to call me that." He said patiently.  
  
"Oh right! Where is your family, Mr. Darien?" Luna asked again.  
  
Darien looked down and he tried not to look sad. "I...have no family. I was in the orphanage since I was a baby boy."  
  
Luna didn't say anything.  
  
"But it's really not that bad. You know when I was sixteen; our orphanage visited the castle in the Moon Kingdom. It's really beautiful and I even saw a girl..." Darien said unconsciously.  
  
"A girl?" Laura asked.  
  
Darien laughed. "Forget about it. I think it was just my imagination."  
  
Laura felt her pulse quicken. When she was a young girl, she remembered that there was a boy. A boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes who was able to see her real identity accidentally but she tried to forget that but she couldn't. Could it be that Darien was that boy?  
  
"Please go on. I really want to hear it." Laura urged.  
  
"You would just laugh. Forget about it." Darien finally said and left them alone.  
  
"That Mr. Darien is just so mysterious, don't you think?" Laura asked Luna.  
  
Luna snorted and replied. "No, I think he's weird."Luna woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stared at the window and saw the moon shining brightly. She stood up and went to the room connected to hers which was Serena's room.  
  
"Serena." She whispered. She glanced at the empty bed and all her feelings of sleepiness was replaced with fear. She walked around the silent room and rubbed her temples.  
  
She sat down at Serena's empty bed and tried to think when her hand touched something. It was the magical mask. Her heart did a double leap as she stared at the mask.  
  
She closed her eyes and searched for Serena.  
  
Serena dipped her long blonde hair in the water and sighed contentedly as the water touched her head. She floated in the water humming peacefully her favorite song in the Moon Kingdom which was named eternally.  
  
"Though the water has dried and the season has changed so many times, I will wait for you. Ooh I will wait for you eternally." Serena sang softly.  
  
"Serena!" Someone shrieked.  
  
Serena gasped and swallowed some water. She wiped her eyes and stared at a very angry Luna. "What are you doing swimming here at this time of night?" Luna demanded.  
  
Serena was still coughing the water. "What do you expect? Swim here in the morning so everyone can see my real face?"  
  
"No but it's still not right to go swimming here and why did you take your mask off?"  
  
"I'm on Earth. As what Darien said, I have some freedom here, you know."  
  
"Okay Serena, I will allow you to take that mask of yours at night but in the morning you're Laura again, understood?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Serena muttered and began to backstroke in the water.  
  
Luna's eyes opened wide when she saw Serena's nudity in the water. "Serena!" She gasped fiercely. "Why are you not wearing anything?"  
  
Serena giggled. "Aw come on. No one is awake at this time of night. Who could possibly see me?" She asked as she stood up and began to wipe her hair.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound from the bushes and out came Darien with a really bewildered face. "You..." He said pointing towards Serena.  
  
Serena gaped at Darien and jumped in the lake. a few second later, there was a really bright light and Serena quickly teleported in her room.  
  
Luna looked at Darien who was heading at her way. She faked a petrified scream and pretended to be in a state of coma.  
  
"Luna! Luna!" Darien shook her limp shoulders.  
  
In the morning...  
  
At breakfast, Luna silently wiped the apricot jam in the white bread. Laura sipped her tea silently and watched the birds in the window.  
  
"Luna, I need to speak to you." Darien suddenly said.  
  
Luna remained silent and tried to ignore him.  
  
"Who was that girl with the long blonde hair named Serena?" Darien asked again getting irritated with the silent treatment.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about, Mr. Cohnheim." Luna replied icily.  
  
Darien ignored the Mr. Cohnheim and continued. "I saw you talk with her Luna. Who is she?"  
  
"Why do you like to know?" Laura interrupted.  
  
Darien stared at Laura and sighed. "You know what? Forget it!" He said harshly.  
  
Laura stood up and shouted. "Oh yeah, why? If you won't tell me then I won't tell you about her because I know her."  
  
Darien stopped walking towards the door and looked at her. "Who is she?"  
  
"Tell me why you want to know more about her first." Laura demanded.  
  
"I think that girl I saw last night was the same girl I saw in the Moon castle when I was still 16 years old." Darien admitted.  
  
"Is that all?" Luna asked.  
  
"No...I like that girl, okay? I feel something for her like I have never felt for someone else. I need to find her." Darien said desperately.  
  
Luna looked at Laura who seemed to be frozen at that minute.  
  
"Really? You like her even though you don't know who she is?..." Laura asked Darien in a voiced mixed with all kinds of emotions and then, Darien saw something really familiar in Laura's face.  
  
End of chapter.**Reminders:** _Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! If I don't get enough reviews, no next chapter and that is a threat! Hehehe! But I'm really not kidding!=) _


End file.
